


Melkor's Song

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 prompt: 'spiralling'.





	Melkor's Song

The Ainur crowded around Melkor looking at him askance. He repeated his musical line. There was no melody, but it had rhythm, discordant and wild. One of the Ainur swayed in time and added some bass notes to the basic tune. Melkor smiled and interjected high notes that stabbed into the music. Their voices rose, sprialling up and out into the void. Shock was replaced by fascination with the cacophony. The novelty of thoughts that weren't Ilúvatar's drew some Ainur to the new music and they were caught in the rhythm. Those that didn't join in fell silent and trembled.


End file.
